1. Technical Field
The present device is a gun holster with a stabilizer spring assembly and actuator assembly that allow for quick release of the gun, and a safety assembly and retention assembly for keeping the gun securely in the holster when it is not in use.
2. Background Information
Many policemen and security guards across our nation are killed each year by their own guns. Criminals occasionally take an officer""s gun right out of his holster, or wrest the officer""s handgun from his hands, and shoot the officer or a bystander. In order to protect officers and guards from such people, there is a need for a gun holster that prohibits access by all but its wearer, yet allows a quick draw.
Unfortunately, safety and quick-release appear to be mutually exclusive terms. When safety is improved by making a more complex safety on the gun, draw time is oftentimes increased. In order to protect officers and other innocent victims, both qualities are needed. Officers"" holsters must be safe, and their draw must be fast so that they can protect themselves and others from threats.
The present invention is a secure, quick-release gun holster. With the present invention, the officer has ready access to his gun, if he should require it in the course of his duties. At the same time, the present invention prevents an attacker from grabbing the officer""s weapon from his or her holster and using it on the officer or others. This invention also acts to prevent accidental withdrawal of the gun from the holster.
The solution is made more complicated by the many different types of handguns that can be used in a holster. For example, a Glock is a bulky, polymer frame gun with a wide trigger guard, while a Baretta is designed for military use by a soldier with a gloved hand. It has a long trigger guard. A holster that can function well with different types of handguns, like the present invention, is more versatile and useful.
The holster of the present invention is safe, lightweight, and quick-release. It generally includes an open front to allow easy removal of the gun, a bottom loading spring providing quick release of the gun, a retention assembly by means of which the gun is retained in the holster when desired, a hand-operated actuator assembly by means of which the gun is released from the retention assembly, and a safety that will not accidentally release. Most embodiments are also adaptable for the future, consistent performers, and provide feedback to the user.
The present invention is a quick-drawing holster for retaining a handgun having a trigger and trigger guard, the holster comprising:
(a) a frame support with an open top, the frame support comprising a bottom end and at least one side panel;
(b) a retention assembly comprising a retention bracket, a retention plate adjacent to a side of the retention bracket, and a trigger-impinging means projecting from a side of the retention plate into the retention bracket;
(c) a spring-loaded actuator assembly comprising an actuator connected to an actuator arm, at least a portion of the actuator extending through the side panel to the outside, at least a portion of the actuator arm extending inwardly through the side panel into the retention bracket and to the retention plate; and
(d) a stabilizer spring assembly comprising a stabilizer pin having a base affixed to panel of the holster, and a movable power spring substantially surrounding the stabilizer pin. The holster preferably also includes (e) a safety assembly, which comprises a safety button or switch affixed to a rear panel of the holster.
Also included herein is a method of using a gun holster, comprising the steps of:
(a) moving a safety button into an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position, which moves a safety lock arm connected to the safety button into an up position, which moves a safety lock arm hook connected to the safety lock arm away from an actuator arm, the actuator arm being attached to an actuator, so that the actuator is depressible; and
(b) depressing the actuator, which causes the actuator arm to move toward a retention assembly at an end portion of the actuator arm, the retention assembly comprising a retention bracket adjacent to a retention plate, a retention wedge and retention pin projecting from a same side of the retention plate through holes in the retention bracket, the end of the actuator arm pushing the retention plate away from the retention bracket, thus disengaging the retention wedge and retention pin from the retention bracket, and therefore from a trigger and trigger guard of a handgun restrained in the holster, so that the handgun may be drawn from the holster; and preferably further including the steps of:
(c) releasing the actuator, causing tension in an actuator spring around the actuator arm to push the actuator arm back to an initial position, causing the actuator arm to pull the retention plate back to its previous position; and
(d) replacing the handgun in the holster, thus allowing the trigger guard to slide past the retention wedge, forcing the retention plate away from the retention bracket, disengaging the retention plate until the trigger guard has slipped past the retention wedge, allowing the retention plate to return by force of the actuator spring to a secure position, whereby the trigger guard is again positioned between the retention wedge and retention pin, thus restraining the handgun in the holster.